Darth Vader (Legends)
Once a legendary Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader was seduced to the Dark side of the Force under the influence of Senator, later Emperor, Palpatine. Preying on Skywalker's fear of losing his loved ones, magnified by the brutal death of his mother at the hands of the Tusken Raiders, Palpatine was able to convert Anakin, and convinced him to aid in striking down Mace Windu and dueling his mentor and best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. During his duel with Kenobi on the volcanic planet of Mustafaar, Anakin lost numerous limbs and fell into a river of lava, scorching the flesh from his skin. His body was recovered by Palpatine, now the self-proclaimed Emperor, and rebuilt into a cyborg suit of armor. This armor cut off a few of his abilities, lessening his skill with a lightsaber and preventing him from ever learning to use Force Lightning and similar attacks, but also returned life to his dying body. As a final twist of the knife, Palpatine lied, informing Skywalker that Padme, his secret beloved wife whom he fell to the Dark to protect to begin with, was killed when he attacked her on Mustafaar in his rage. His transformation from Jedi Knight and protector of the people, to Darth Vader, cruel fist of the new Galactic Empire, was complete. While Vader quickly stamped out nearly all remnants of the old Jedi Order, even taking a "secret" apprentice along the way. he continued on unaware that his wife had lived on a few additional hours- in time to give birth to their twin children. Obi-Wan took his son, Luke Skywalker to the desert planet Tatooine, to be raised by Anakin's step-father Owen Lars. Years later, Luke would follow in his father's footsteps and become a Jedi, under the training of Obi-Wan, and later Yoda. After he destroyed the original Death Star, Vader began to retaliate harder on Luke and the Rebels, sending his personal Clone legion, the 501st, to invade the "hidden" base on Hoth before confronting him on Cloud City, where Vader revealed his true heritage to Luke. While this revelation horrified him at first, he came to terms with the identity of his father, and when he confronted Darth Vader and the Emperor on the second Death Star, Darth Vader discovered he had a sliver of good left within him. Anakin leapt to his son's defense, killing the Emperor before dying- ultimately fulfilling the prophecy that he was to bring balance to the Force. Battle vs. Zero (by Death'sapprentice77) Darth Vader is in a room in a Star Destroyer overlooking the construction of the Death Star. Vader, then hears a noise and turns to see that Zero has teleported in the room. The sith ignites his lightsaber and Zero fires several shots from his buster. Vader deflects each of them and retaliates with a light saber throw. Zero quickly activates his shield boomerang and the light saber deflects off the shield and Zero quickly throws the shield at Vader who catches his light saber and quickly parries the shield boomerang, staggering back a little. Zero takes out his Z-saber and the two close in on each other. The two trade slashes and jabs for a bit and then they lock blades. Vader gains the upper hand and uses force push to disarm and send Zero crashing in to a wall. Vader looms over his opponent ready to finish him but Zero quickly draws his triple rod and stabs Vader in his mechanical leg! The sith lord yells in pain and backs away, giving the reploid enough time to regain his footing and begin to jab at Vader. Vader parries each of his strikes and counters with one of his own slashing Zero's weapon in half destroying it. Zero runs and retrieves his Z saber and viscously lashes at Vader. Vader blocks his attacks and then retaliates cutting of Zero's hand! The reploid screams in agony but the screams are replaced with gasps and sputters, a sure sign that Vader is using force choke. Eyes wide with terror, Zero attempts to let out a scream but cannot as he is being strangled. Vader then utters the last words the reploid will ever hear, "Fool, only now you know the true power of the dark side of the force." The sith hurls the lifeless body out the window into the cold, dark, reaches of space the heavy metal shutter closes down over the broken window, Vader cooly sheathes his weapon and limps off to get his leg repaired. Expert's Opinion While Zero had a wider range of more advanced weapons, Vader was able to counteract most of it with his light saber. What really won him the day was his mastery of the Force. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Yoda (by Sport Shouting) In a hut on Tatooine, Darth Vader visits the ruins of his old house. Yoda is then heard walking towards him. Vader sees him and uses force lightning. Yoda blocks it and makes a stone fly at Vader, but misses. Vader and Yoda both draw their lightsabers and clash them Vader breaks Yoda's cane and Yoda is mad. Yoda force pushes Vader into a wall. He then jumps but Vader throws his lightsaber and wounds Yoda's foot. Yoda retrieves his lightsaber and wounds Vader's hip. Vader yells and force chokes Yoda. Yoda breaks free and makes a stone hit Vader's helmet. Vader roars and charges. Vader throws his lightsaber but Yoda jumps and slashes Darth Vader's head off. Yoda bows and turns his lightsaber off. WINNER: YODA Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. In the end, even Vader's force abilities and light saber skills couldn't match up to that of Yoda. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Voldemort (by MilitaryBrat) Voldemort, Bellatrix, Yaxley, Lucius, and Pius are somehow transported to the death star. Vader and 4 Stormtroopers with blasters are passing by and see the intruders. Voldemort calls to Vader "Who are you muggle?" "I am Lord Vader, sith lord. Who are you ?" "YOU DARE ASK WHO HE IS?!?!??!?!!???!???!??" Screams Bellatrix. "It's quite alright Bellatrix. I am Lord Voldemort." "Um, Lord Vader weren't these the people Emperor Palpatine was warning us about." "So it seems. Open fire." Pius is hit multiple times and Voldemort kills a stormtrooper. Voldemort: 4 Vader: 4 Voldemort and the other 3 remaining Death Eaters disapparate away. Lucius disarms a stormtrooper then uses the Cruciactus curse on him. He kills the man with the killing curse and is then killed by Vader when he throws his lightsaber and decapitates him. Voldemort: 3 Vader: 3 Yaxley kills another stormtrooper in a generator room and is startled when he hears Vader's breathing. He disarms vader but Vader uses the force to bring his lightsaber back to him. Then he picks up Yaxley with the force, smashes him against some generators. Yaxley is all bloodied up, then Vader ends his misery by bringing Yaxley towards him then impales him on his lightsaber. Voldemort: 2 Vader: 2 Voldemort has Nagini and Bellatrix with him, then a stormtrooper kills Nagini and tries to do the same with Bellatrix but Bellatrix goes and apparates near him, takes his helmet off, apparates into space, and leaves the man there. Voldemort: 2 Vader: 1 Voldemort and Bellatrix are looking for Vader, but they've never been here so they don't know where to look. Vader's breathing however gives him away and Bellatrix uses the cruciactus curse on him. He falls over in pain, and she tries to do what she just did to the last stormtrooper, but Vader is smarter. As she's trying to take his helmet off, he impales her with his lightsaber. Voldemort then apparates behind Vader and puts the cruciactus curse on him. Once again Vader falls over in pain, but his hate builds up and breaks free of the curse. He picks up Voldemort and chokes him to death. Voldemort: 0 Vader: 1 WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion This was to most controversial battle on the wiki. Some believed that this was an easy win for Voldemort, while others believed it was a lopsided battle in Vader's favor. In the end, the majority agreed that the power of the dark side of the Force trumped Voldemort's magic, which gave Darth Vader the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Voldemort (by JWarrior89) "CRUCIO!!!" Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, writhing in pain, his screams echoing throughout the forest. Lord Voldemort stood over him, wand in hand, as Nagini circled them. Bellatrix Lastrange, Fenrir Greyback, and four other Death Eaters stood around them. "Lucius," Voldemort said, calmly, "I do not forgive. I do not forget. Your incompetence allowed Potter to escape my grasp. The punishment... is death." "My Lord, please...!!!" Lucius cried in horror. "However," Voldemort said, "I need all available forces for the final battle." He lowered his wand, lifting the curse. Lucius staggered to his feet and hurried to stand next to Bellatrix. "Tonight... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... shall be mine." Voldemort grinned. The Death Eaters cheered... but their cries of celebration were suddenly overlapped by an enormous roaring sound, and something huge flew overhead, creating a gust of wind that made the tree tops swing back and forth. "What the bloody hell was that!?" Fenrir roared. "Its a dragon!" One of the Death Eaters cried out in fear. "That is no dragon..." Voldemort said, as whatever had flown by headed for the edge of the forest. "We are about to have visitors..." He said, as Nagini hissed threateningly. ---- The Imperial Shuttle landed at the edge of the forest. With a dull humming sound, the entrance ramp lowered to the ground. Five Imperial Stormtroopers exited the shuttle, followed by two Scout Troopers. They lined up facing the trees, and stood at attention. His black cape flowing in the breeze, Darth Vader descended the ramp, stopping slightly in front of the troopers. He looked around; he had no idea where he was. The Emperor had sent him to investigate a strange anomaly manifesting near the second Death Star. Taking a small squad of his best men, he boarded a shuttle and flew to the anomaly, which turned out to be some sort of portal. Suddenly the portal began to pull the shuttle toward it. He tried in vain to turn the shuttle around, then tried to send an emergency transmission to Palpatine, but the portal was somehow blocking his signal. He was helpless as the shuttle was drawn into the portal. The next thing he knew, the shuttle was flying toward an unknown planet. It appeared primative, but something made Vader order the pilot to land on the planet. He could sense a powerful presence down there, powerful enough to pose a threat to the Emperor. "Search the forest," Vader ordered his men, "there is someone in there who threatens the Empire. You are ordered to shoot on sight." Without a word, the Stormtroopers immediately headed into the trees. ---- Vader: 8 Voldemort: 8 The Death Eaters treaded silently through the forest, eyes and ears sharp. Suddenly, Voldemort raised a hand. The others stopped; the faint sound of movement could be heard in the distance. The Death Eaters spread out, hiding behind the trees. As they watched, the Stormtroopers came into view, rifles at the ready, looking around. One of the Death Eaters slowly moved out from behind a tree, aiming his wand, but stepped on a twig. The resulting crack caused the Stormtroopers to swing their heads toward the source of the noise. "There's one! Blast them!" One of them yelled, aiming his rifle and blasting the Death Eater. Vader: 8 Voldemort: 7 The Death Eaters leapt out and attacked, unleashing a hailstorm of spells. The Stormtroopers dove for cover, all except for one, who was cut down by a killing curse. Vader: 7 Voldemort: 7 The Stormtroopers returned fire, but the Death Eaters either hid behind cover or blocked the shots with Shield Charms. Both sides scattered throughout the trees. One of the Stormtroopers, looking around, spotted Fenrir Greyback. He aimed and fired, but missed. Fenrir spun around, aimed his wand, and yelled "Crucio!" The Stormtrooper was immediately struck with unbearable pain throughout his entire body. Shrieking in agony, he fell to the ground, twisting and contorting. Bearing his teeth, Fenrir ran forward; throwing himself on the Stormtrooper, he ripped off his helmet, and sank his sharp teeth into his neck. Vader: 6 Voldemort: 7 Fenrir threw his head back and let out a savage roar, relishing in the taste of blood. A second later, a shot rang out, and Fenrir fell to ground, a burning hole in the side of his head. The Scout Trooper lowered his sniper rifle and retreated back into the trees. Vader: 6 Voldemort: 6 Elsewhere, a Death Eater fired a curse at a Stormtrooper, but missed, blowing a hole in the tree next to him. The Stormtrooper fired at the Death Eater, who blocked the shots with a Shield Charm. The trooper advanced, continuing to fire, and the Death Eater retreated backward, repeatedly shielding himself from the shots. Suddenly, the Death Eater stumbled and fell over a fallen branch. The Stormtrooper fired while he was on the ground, killing him. Vader: 6 Voldemort: 5 The other Scout Trooper took cover behind a tree. Spotting a Death Eater, he aimed his sniper rifle and fired, hitting him in the back of the head. Vader: 6 Voldemort: 4 Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he spotted Bellatrix Lestrange; before he could react, she cried "Avada Kadavra!", and a jet of green light shot out from her wand, striking him and sending him to the ground, dead. Cackling wickedly, she disapparated, vanishing in a jet of black smoke. Vader: 5 Voldemort: 4 At another location, Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater were locked in combat with two Stormtroopers. The Death Eater fired a killing curse at the Stormtroopers, but missed; they promptly returned fire, but their shots were blocked by well-timed Shield Charms. Lucius Malfoy disapparated, reappearing behind the Stormtroopers and striking one of them down. Vader: 4 'Voldemort: 4 The other Stormtrooper spun around to fire at Malfoy, but before he could get a shot off, he was struck in the back by a killing curse fired from the other Death Eater. Vader: 3 Voldemort: 4 As the Death Eater turned away, a strange feeling swept over him, and a voice echoed throughout his mind. "That man is your enemy. You want to kill him. He is weak; now is the time to strike. KILL HIM." The Death Eater turned to look at Lucius. That man was his enemy. He wanted to kill him. He was weak, and now was the time to strike. He raised his wand and fired a curse at Lucius, who barely managed to block it. "What the- what the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled. The Death Eater said nothing, but instead fired another curse. Lucius blocked this one as well, then aimed his wand at the Death Eater and shot a killing curse, striking him in the chest. Vader: 3 Voldemort: 3 Lucius lowered his wand, stunned and enraged at what had just happened. What had possessed that fool to try to kill him, to betray Lord Voldemort!? He shook his head and turned to rejoin the battle, but without warning, he was pulled through the air, as if by some invisible force. The next thing he felt was a searing pain; he looked down to see the glowing red blade of a lightsaber impaled through his chest. He looked up into the black helmet of Darth Vader, who gripped his shoulder, withdrew his lightsaber, and threw him aside. The last thing Lucius Malfoy saw before he died was Darth Vader walking away, his black cape billowing behind him. Vader: 3 Voldemort: 2 The remaining Stormtrooper glanced out from behind his tree, and saw Darth Vader moving through the forest. He went to rejoin Vader, but suddenly, a terrible feeling swept over him, causing him to stumble. His head twitched, and his muscles relaxed; his mind was no longer his own. Voldemort saw, through the trooper's eyes, Darth Vader walking away from him. He raised the trooper's rifle and fired; Vader, however, sensing the attack, quickly spun around and deflected the shots with his lightsaber. Without hesitation, he lifted the trooper with the Force, and crushed his neck. Vader: 2 Voldemort: 2 As the Stormtrooper's corpse fell to the ground, he heard Bellatrix Lestrange apparate behind him. "You will NOT ruin the Dark Lord's plans!" She shrieked, casting a killing curse at him, but Vader blocked it with his lightsaber. She fired several more curses, Vader blocking each of them in turn. With his other hand, he used Force Choke on Bellatrix, who clawed helplessly at her throat as Vader lifted her into the air. Without a word, he threw her aginst a tree with such force it cracked. Bellatrix fell to the ground, and did not move. Vader waited for a moment to see if she would stir, but when she did not, he turned and began to walk away. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, and heard Bellatrix cry, "AVADA KADAV-!" Even as Vader spun around, however, a shot rang out, and Bellatrix Lestrange fell backward, a scorched hole in the middle of her forehead. Vader: 2 Voldemort: 1 Vader turned his head in the direction the shot had come from, and saw his remaining Scout Trooper lower his sniper rifle. The trooper began walking towards Vader, but without warning, a voice cried out, "AVADA KADAVRA!!!" A flash of green light erupted from behind the Scout Trooper, who was thrown forward several feet, and fell to the ground with a thud, dead. Vader: 1 Voldemort: 1 Darth Vader looked up; Lord Voldemort stood before him, wand raised, a look of fury upon his face. Vader raised his lightsaber, ready for battle. "AVADA KADAVRA!!!" Voldemort yelled, a jet of green light shooting out from his wand. Vader blocked the spell with his lightsaber, but this curse was far stronger than the others; he struggled against the green jet, which actually pushed him back a few inches. Concentrating with the Force, Vader began to throw tree branches, debris, and even the corpses of Death Eaters and Stormtroopers at Voldemort, who was forced to break off his attack in order to blast away the various projectiles. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction, Vader threw his lightsaber, which flew in an arc toward its target. Voldemort, however, avoided the attack by flying upward in a jet of black smoke, disappearing into the night sky. Darth Vader caught his lightsaber as it flew back to him, and stared into the sky, searching for any sign of Voldemort. For a few moments, the only sounds were the hum of Vader's lightsaber, and the slow, steady breathing of his suit. Suddenly, he felt a warning through the Force, and turned around just as Voldemort appeared behind him. With a cry, Voldemort pointed his wand, and an enormous jet of fire flew out of it, straight toward Vader. Vader, however, threw out his hand and blocked the fire with the Force, causing it to split off to either side of him, igniting the trees around them. Voldemort, illuminated by the glow of the flames, aimed his wand at Vader again, but Vader used Force Pull to rip the wand from his hand, catching it in midair. As Voldemort looked on in shock, Vader snapped the wand in two, dropping the pieces on the ground and crushing them beneath his boot. Vader took a step toward Voldemort, but a savage hissing sound caused him to look to his left. He barely had time to register the enormous snake lunging at him before it latched its jaws around his arm. Vader's suit prevented Nagini's fangs from piercing his arm, but the force from the impact caused him to drop his lightsaber. Vader struggled as Nagini wrapped around him, causing him to fall to the ground. Voldemort looked around frantically for another wand. He spotted Lucius Malfoy's wand lying next to his body; he pulled it toward him with a wave of his hand. Voldemort caught the wand, but at that moment, the sound of a lightsaber activating met his ears, followed by a slicing noise. Horrified, Voldemort turned to see Nagini's severed head fall to the ground; Vader had managed to retrieve his lightsaber and decapitated the snake with a single stroke. As Vader threw Nagini's body off him and got to his feet, Voldemort let out an inhuman scream, which sent out a shockwave that blasted away everything around him. Vader was thrown back several feet. Voldemort aimed his wand at Darth Vader and yelled "CRUCIO!!!" Vader cried out, dropping to his knees, almost paralyzed by pain. Grinning savagely, Voldemort advanced on Vader, his wand still pointed at him. "Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. "You think you know pain?" Vader said, struggling to speak, "I have endured... far worse... than THIS!!!" At that moment, Vader threw out his hand, blasting Voldemort with Force push. Voldemort was thrown back, crashing into a tree and sliding to the ground. Vader got to his feet, and, igniting his lightsaber, threw it at Voldemort. Voldemort got to his feet and aimed his wand at Vader, but before he could cast a spell, the lightsaber sliced his hand off at the wrist. Voldemort cried out in pain as his hand, wand still held tight, dropped to the ground. Voldemort fell to his knees, gripping his severed stump as Vader caught his lightsaber and approached him. "Your magic is strong," he said, "but it is no match for the power of the Dark Side!" With that, he swung his lightsaber downward, slicing off Voldemort's head. The Dark Lord's body fell to the ground with a dull thud. Vader: 1 Voldemort: 0 Without a word, Darth Vader deactivated his lightsaber, and walked away. WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion While Voldemort possessed a wide range of powerful spells, the great power of the dark side of the force overcame even that, as the power to destroy a planet is regarded as insignificant next to it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information The purpose of this rematch was by no means to change the outcome. The original battle was the absolute most controversial battle ever to exist on this wiki, spawning over 180 comments of arguing, and over 300 comments in total. To everyone's great disappointment, however, the battle was incredibly poor quality, so a rematch was done so that a high-quality battle could be written to live up to the amount of hype this match-up generated. Battle vs. General Grievous (by Urbancommando77) No battle written WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion While Grievious had four lightsabers as opposes to Vader who only had one, the latter was much better trained, and was able to manipulate the Force, unlike General Grievious who was almost entirely machine. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Qui-Gon Jinn (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion While Vader's force abilities decreased significantly when he became part cyborg, his nearly unparalleled light saber skills remained intact, enabling him to triumph over Qui-Gon who did not devote as much time to mastering light saber combat as the former. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Skullduggery Pleasent (by Wassboss) TBA Expert's Opinion TBD Battle vs. Corvo Attano (by Bulls12345) "Let's have a duel daddy," Little Emily said to his father Corvo as the two were having a family picnic in a beautiful garden outside the walls of Dunwall. The weather was cool and the place was peaceful. Corvo happily watches as his daughter grabs a branch and started swinging widly with laughter. Then out of nowhere a huge white flying ship roared from the sky. Corvo and Emily was startled as the ship landed feets away from them. Its doors open, smoke came out, and a tall dark figure emerges. The figure's harsh breathing filled both Corvo and Emily's ears. He was Darth Vader. And he came with hostility. "Protector! I have come for you. I came here on the behalf of the Emperor, the ruler of the galaxy and those beyond it. The Emperor requests your presence and you must acknowledge him as your superior. Remove your weapons and come forth subjetively, and I will take you to him. Disagree... you and your daughter pay with your lives. Corvo didn't like the way Vader talked. He subjects to no one, especially to someone whom has yet to earn his trust. Corvo instructs Emily to go back to the Callista, which the girl obediently follows. Emily knows that her father can defeat that monster. Corvo then puts on his mask and threatens Vader to back off. "Hmm. So it seems. Prepare yourself protector," as Vader raises a flash of light in his hands. It was a deadly lightsaber. Corvo unfolds his blade and the two square off. Vader slashes with his lightsaber. Corvo attempts to block it, but the saber cuts through his sword and the right side of his chest. Blood splurts out and orvo was hurt badly. Vader then proceed with a second swipe but Corvo anticipates and kicks him in the chest. Corvo throws a grenade at Vader and exploded. But Vader seemed unfazed inside a Force barrier. Vader throws his lightsaber at Corvo but Corvo dodged it before letting out a barrage of bullets from his pistols. Vader blocks the bullets with ease. But then was suddenly attacked by Corvo from behind with his assassin blade, ripping through Vader's armor and into backside flesh. Vader angrily pummels Corvo in the face and proceeds to use force to lift Corvo up and chokes him. "You have put much of a fight Protector. But sadly this ends now," Vader said. Corvo escapes by using Blink and fires his pistols again. Vader uses the Force to stop the bullets and sends them back to Corvo, hitting him in the torso and leg. Corov kneels down in pain. Vader approaches with his saber ready. Corvo summons a swarm of rats to Vader's feet which crawls over the Dark Lord's body and attacks. Vader tries deperattely to shrug off the rats with his lightsaber and Force. But is too late to see a bomb attached to one of the rats that blasts him away. Corvo then runs towards Vader and throws a spring razor. As the Vader tries to get on his feet his feet got blasted by flying blades that ripped through the flesh of his skin, putting him to his knees. He then lifts massive boulders and throws it at Corvo. Corvo dodges with his blink and uses the wind to throw one boulder at Vader. Vader slices the boulder with his saber. Vader in a feat of rage, createst a massive force repulse, lifting Corvo and other things in a giant Force spiral. Corvo floats up and down with boulders hitting him mid air, before Vader throws everything away and sends Corvo hitting torso first into a tree, breaking four of his ribs in the process. Vader performs a kinetite at Corvo, but the assassin freezes the time allowing him to dodge it easily and goes towards vader with a swipe to the sith's abdomen. Vader attacks with a slice, but Corvo manages to block the lightsaber by hitting the hilt. Corvo attempts to stab Vader's face, but the Dark Lord grabs a hold of Corvos blade. And the two squares off face to face. Debris flying everywhere. The weather turning black And lightning in the sky. Corvo in a fit of bloodthirst, uses blink and swipes Vader multiple times with his blade in the back. Digging further through the Dark Lord's metallic body. With a strong finisher, Corvo slashes Vader's face. Splurting blood and the Dark Lord's mask sliced into two, showing his horrible pale face. Vader uses force to send Corvo away. But then sees a bomb sticking in his armor, exploding and blasting him. Vader's armor was destroyed, and he was on his knees trying to stand. Seeing this, Corvo runs towards Vader, vader tries throws his lightsaber but Corvo uses blink to get nearer. Corvo then freezes time and carries Vader towards the path of the lightsaber. Vader then gets hit with his own lightsaber in the chest. Vader was face down in the open, with Corvo's blade aimed at him. Then suddenly, a disfigured man in a hood came out from the ship. "Yes! Yes! Kill him! He is weak! Broken! You can take you rightful place at my side! He threatened your daughter with fear, he almost killed you, he almost separated you. You are more powerful than him! Finish him off! and take your place at my side!" Corvo ignores him and punches Vader in the face. He summoned a swarm of rats that proceeds to eat the Dark Lord. As the remaining flesh in his body is slowly gnawed and eaten, Vader lets out a painful cry of anguish and panickingly tries to keep the rats off. But it was too late for him. Vader lets out a short gasp of desperation, and falls to the ground dead. Corvo then uses Shadow Kill, and the one who was known as Darth Vader exploded in a pile of ash, gone forever. The hooded man appraoches Corvo, ready to welcome him with open arms. But then a powerful force greeted him in the opposite side. It was the Outsider, floating in midair with smoke coming from his back, and he was not please with the Emperor's intrusion. "This...seems interesting. You here. Far away from your garbage you called an Empire." "You dare! I am a ruler. You are --" "a man you wanted to be," The Outsider cuts off. "You have just as much power here as a sewer rat." "Your bluff means nothing. Nothing is more powerful than the Dark Side! We are just in the beginning of my plan. You will fall as I have foreseen," The Emperor said before unhilting his lightsaber. With a signal, hundreds of Siths and Dark Jedi came running down from the spaceship, their red lightsaber ready. The outsider gives his own signal, and the Whalers charges with their blades, bombs, and guns. The Emperor and the outsider battles each other, and the battle between the two forces has started. And Corvo stands there listening as others hack one another. But then a voice came into his head. "You still hasn't yet chosen," The Emperor said in Corvo's mind. Expert's Opinion Corvo Attano won because his supernatural abilities was better and more versatile than Vader's Force and offered a variety of attacks. Corvo also was in better shape and he was simply stronger and faster than Vader. Another reason that cost Darth Vader the battle is that he was physically weaker, relying too much on his armor to even move and breath. Corvo Attano is the Deadliest Warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sarah Kerrigan (by Ak47pwnerr) TBW Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Undeaddeath01) Darth Vader: Master Chief: Darth Vader is perfecting the deathstar when one of his troops reports multiple pelicans aprpoaching the deathstar. Vader commands his troops to gear up when suddenly there is a big explosion on the side of the deathstar out of the rubble Master Chief and fellow ODST troops. Emediatly the troops engage in a fire fight. One ODST manages to get a headshot on a storm trooper. Another storm trooper returns the favor and shoots a ODST dead center in the heart. The Chief decides to make a bang and tosses a frag grenade which has devistating effect. Vader tosses his light saber and decapitates two ODSTs. With both sides with only one ally left, the Chief makes a small retreat, but dosen't leave the deathstar. Vader commands his last trooper to follow them. The trooper looks around but can't find the Chief or the remaining ODST, little does he know the ODST is at higher ground with a sniper rifle. He fires and gets a head shot. But little does he know Vader was watching and jabs the ODST through the back. The Cheif makes the final stand. He takes out his battle rifle and fires. Vader deflects the bullets with ease. Seeing he can't win with bullets, the Chief takes out an energy sword and a galactic sword fight begins. Vader has the upper hand with his training and manages to cut the Cheif in the leg. Wounded the Chief can no longer fight. Vader finishes it and lifts the Chief with the force. He clenches his fist and crushes the Chief with his armor as if it was tin foil. The Chief falls lifeless and Vader retracts his light saber. He is pleased with the victory but annoyed with the damage. WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion While Master Chief had superior armor, as well as better speed and strength augmentation, Darth Vader had ultimate mastery of two things that the Chief didn't. And those were the force, and a light saber. This was what easily tipped the battle in Vader's favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.B Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cyborgs